Berserker
Berserkers were female Locust DronesDestroyed Beauty. Blind but powerful, Berserkers were known for their highly developed hearing and noses, near indestructible bodies and über-aggressive behavior. Bersekers Berserkers are female Locust. Even though they are blind, they use their sense of smell and hearing to find their target(s). Bersekers can only be killed once their extremely tough skin is heated or set ablaze, allowing signifigantly more damage to be done to them. They're also fast enough to catch a speeding train. History Locust War Destruction of Halvo Bay During the Destruction of Halvo Bay, a Berserker engaged Kilo Squad as they tried to get the launch codes to the Lightmass Missile. Armed with Scorchers they took from some Flame Boomers and aided by Flame Sentinels, Kilo were able to kill the Berserker. Evacuation of Ilima During the Evacuation of Ilima, a Berserker was sent to Ilima High School, where it slaughtered hundreds of civilians waiting to be evacuated. She was later discovered by Zeta-Six, who had been sent to investigate the school. They battled the "ugly bitch", as remarked by Michael Barrick, through the gymnasium as they tried to find an exit, as they did they lured her outside and observed her running into a parked car, which exploded and weakened the Berserker's armor. The Gears took advantage of this and began shooting the vulnerable beast; after several attempts (and several vehicles), the Berserker finally fell by Zeta's hand.RAAM's Shadow: Hide and Seek Lightmass Offensive .]] At least three Berserkers took part in the Lightmass Offensive, all deployed against Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago. The first one was in the fallen Ephyra, unleashed in the Tomb of the Unknowns after a massive firefight with Locust General RAAM in the streets. While safe from the outside Locust, the Berserker began hunting the remains of Alpha Squad and Delta Squad, killing the Drones that had her chained and beginning a rampage through the Tomb, killing Gyules and forcing Marcus and Dom to lure the Berserker outside of their refuge and use the Hammer of Dawn against it. She passed through a wall towards Marcus and Dom and began stalking them, however the Gears were able to use her brute strength to lure her outside of the tomb, after several doors were brought down by the Berserker they finally lured her outside with just a few minutes to burn her with the Hammer of Dawn. After several Hammer strikes, the Berserker was slain. A second Berserker was encountered on the way to the Fenix Estate; at the conservatory Marcus and Dom passed through, at first they tried to evade her but as she destroyed two walls and continued to follow the gears they were forced to fight her; she was tricked into smashing the support pillars of the ceiling to allow Marcus to drop the Hammer of Dawn on it before time ran out. The final Berserker was fought on the Tyro Pillar, who ran fast enough to catch up to and jump onto the train. Given the speed of the Pillar and Nemacyst preventing the use of the Hammer of Dawn, Marcus and Dom improvised, cutting off the last segment of the train when the beserker was on it; crushing her instantly... Mission to Montevado After the Riftworm sunk Montevado, the entire city fell to the Locust. Delta-One, comprised of Marcus Fenix, Dominic Santiago, and Jace Stratton survived through the night at the sacrifice of Michael Barrick. When trying to climb out the sunken city, Jace lost his footing and fell into the darkness, much to Dom's alarm. When Jace awoke, he found himself in atop a small, rocky cliff side. Seconds later a Berserker emerged from a nearby cave, threatening Jace's life. When all hope seemed lost when Jace provoked the Berserker, Marcus came down on a ladder, shouting to Jace to take his hand. Jace leapt to Marcus, who took hold of his hand and pulled him up quickly. The charging Berserker ran off the cliff and fell to its death.Gears of War: Hollow Battle of Port Farrall During the Battle of Port Farrall, a Berserker was in the food center and Dom engaged the Berserker in a suicidal attack hoping to hit her in the underbelly but was stopped by Marcus, while a Centaur tank attacked and killed the Berserker. It is believed that all Berserkers remaining all over Sera died out when Adam Fenix's Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon was activated atop of Pinnacle Tower, however this still remains unknown. Lambent Berserker Eighteen months after the Flooding of the Hollows, the Lambent swarm ravaged the surface of Sera, bringing their Imulsion-fueled plague where ever they went. At least one Berserker was infected by Imulsion, turning it into a monstrosity of destruction. Lambent Berserkers are bigger, tougher, and even more aggressive than normal Berserkers. Black and golden, Lambent Berserkers were nearly indestructible to all forms of weaponry, shrugging off a direct Hammer of Dawn strike. They only way to injure a Lambent Berserker was to attack its glowing, Imulsion-filled heart which was only vulnerable when the Lambent Berserker charged, leapt, or burnt. Multiplayer Beast Mode In Gears of War 3, the Berserker is playable in the Beast Mode. However, it has to be unlocked, and Cliffy B. commented that players will enjoy its brute strength, but it will have the drawback of terrible eyesight. The Lambent Berserker is not playable in Beast Mode though, only the Locust Berserker can be used. In Beast mode, Berserkers can be killed without the Hammer of Dawn, although the Berserker can absorb a massive amount of bullets before going down. On higher rounds, the Heroes, Gears, and even Stranded will begin to use flamethrowers on Berserkers in the higher waves. In Beast mode, it has two attacks: A charge where as long as the player is pressing the sprint button, the Berserker will run and crush any human or barrier in its path, other than Heroes, who will only be downed. The second attack is the Berserker slamming its fists into the ground, creating a small explosion. A maximum of 2 direct attacks will kill any enemy on normal difficulty. Horde 2.0 Berserkers appear in the randomized boss waves of Horde 2.0. They usually appear in groups of two, but sometimes three will appear on higher waves. Like the Lambent Berserker, attacks that are dealt on the Berserker are reduced to 10% of the original damage. The only execption to this is by burning her hard skin with weapons such as Incendiary Grenades, the Hammer of Dawn, or the Scorcher flamethrower, and then attacking her with any weapon you want. Unlike the Berserkers of Gears of War, the Berserkers have a new attack in Gears of War 3; stomping. If they down a player, they will most likely use this attack, killing any downed player in the process. If Mutators are enabled and Super Reload is turned on, it is possible to gun down a Berserker from range using an assault rifle, a shotgun (at closer range), and even a pistol. It takes one full Super Reloaded clip from the Lancer to kill one Berserker on Casual difficulty. The Gnasher Shotgun can do it in about a clip (based upon the range at which you are firing from), and the Sawed-off Shotgun can do it in about 2-4. Also, If you turn on the Insta-Gib Mutator, you can melee them and kill them in one hit. This can be risky if you miss and on higher levels, although this is unlikely due to their massive size. Berserkers, like their Lambent cousins, provide a quite difficult boss wave because they instantly destroy any fortifications (and down any player) that they hit, providing a sizable distraction from the other enemies in the wave. Like any other boss wave, it's usually best to kill everything else first and save the Berserkers for last; you should also try to stay away from your base as much as possible, unless you have experienced players who have dealt with Berserkers before. Behind the Scenes *By killing a Berserker on Hardcore Difficulty in Gears of War, you get the achievement "My Love for You Is Like a Truck". *On Gears of War's "Top 5 Deadliest Locust", the Berserker scored number two deadliest Locust behind General RAAM.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bI3W2OghVzI *In one of Jace Stratton's flashbacks in Gears of War: Hollow Issue Six, a Berserker was shown being killed by small arms fire.Gears of War: Hollow *For unknown reasons the Berserkers do not appear in any game mode of Gears of War 2. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Females